wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zelus
revamping baby!!! |-| WARNING = This page contains violence, needles, body parts, censored swears, and other things that may be unsuitable for some users. Please regard this. Thank You. (Pixel by Marbles!) |-| EXPERIMENT #6174 = Zelus is Luke's Project Divinity character. Do not use anything on this page (any sort of content, art, phrases, etc) without their permission. Namesake: Greek God of dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy, and zeal. Note 1'''- Seems to be able to fluff out both it's scales and feathers to seem bigger.'' '''''PHENOTYPE Zelus seems to look like an incongruous extraterrestrial dragon. Like one from another planet. Or... one from another universe. Number 6174 was supposed to be born as a dull, uninteresting, scarlet dragonet. Probably a servant to the current SkyWing queen. Not to be adorned in shining silk or a gold crown. Although, when we added his genes, like mentioned in his history section, his egg changed to another... 'entity'. But, fortunately or unfortunately, you're choice, he was born with a determined soul and a rebellious nature toward the scientists. His mind automatically went to the question if there were 'others' like him, and he did all he could to find and make sure the other so-called 'experiments' were safe. It was a long and tough process to get him under control, but eventually, he finally, but regretfully, obliged. As he grew up, we understood his looks more. It occurred to us that he had grown two long head feathers that moved up or down, depending on his mood and hostility level at the time. If he seemed to be more hostile toward us, he held them up. If he was afraid or content, they would fall back down onto his feathery crest. The rest of his head consisted of regular scales, besides the unnatural gold stripe going along the middle of his head. But the eeriest thing of his whole entire body resided on the middle of both two sides of his head; his eyes. He seems to stare straight through us every day when we appear, the crackled gold irises shaded by the corners in his room. His whites were not whites. They were black, like the darkest abyss in the universe. His eyes me our scientist's with no respect and complete malice. Stay away, or else proceed with caution. His eyes are a weapon. The rest of his body continues to be the same. The dark tan scaled, the coffee-brown and golden feathers, various gold markings, dark unber spikes, etc. His wings seem to have gold striations on them, and his tail is forked and feathered like his crest. Zelus was never a dragon we'd look at and say '"oh, he looks friendly", and he certainly isn't now. Note 2'''- Formidable dedication.'' '''''PERFORMANCE Et leo duis ut diam quam. Turpis tincidunt id aliquet risus feugiat in ante. Pulvinar elementum integer enim neque volutpat. Mauris augue neque gravida in. Elit at imperdiet dui accumsan sit amet. Dolor magna eget est lorem. A diam maecenas sed enim ut sem viverra. Sit amet porttitor eget dolor morbi non arcu risus quis. Porttitor massa id neque aliquam vestibulum morbi blandit. Duis tristique sollicitudin nibh sit amet commodo. Turpis in eu mi bibendum neque egestas congue quisque egestas. Cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Est ullamcorper eget nulla facilisi etiam dignissim diam. Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Nam aliquam sem et tortor. Commodo viverra maecenas accumsan lacus. Duis at tellus at urna condimentum. Note 3'''- That blasted animus must have selected the wrong egg. This experiment is impossible to cooperate with.'' '''''BACKGROUND Zelus is said the offspring of unalterable dedication itself. He was created to become a silent message and part-time assassin of the night, but Project Divinity's tests and experiments had never gone so wrong but yet so perfect at the same time. Ever since he hatched from his egg, he was surrounded by scientists and lab workers who were constantly prodding and experimenting on him. Even though the scientists were always explicitly instructed to treat the experiment with precise gentleness and care, #6174 loathed he experts with all his heart, soul, and mind. How he got chosen to be the one male SkyWing experiment was a confusing and dark story. Before he had hatched, the Project Divinity workers were instructed to find and take the most promising egg in the SkyWing hatchery. They used an animus to locate the desired pre-hatchling, but there was one fault in the process. Unfortunately, the animus had worded the spell incorrectly, instead choosing the least auspicious spawn. As Zelus's egg was selected and placed into the prickling, uncomfortable animus's talons, his egg began to squirm on the inside. Though it did not hatch until days after his donor's genes were injected into the embryo. During the process of adding the genes of the animal donors, his egg changed it's structure multiple times. It started out as a normal, regular, muted scarlet lengthened and pointed sphere. Once the first gene (Australian Magpie) was injected into the blood vessels of the outer membrane, it started to acquire white and charcoal gray stripes near the top and bottom of the shell. After that, when the second and third genes were added at once (In order; White-throated Needletail and Golden Eagle), the base color of the egg changed into a rusty red-brown, along with a few flecks of gold and cream. What happened with the last gene (Barn Owl) was a whole other story. Long story short, in around 3 seconds after the genes were added, the egg switched completely to golden-brown, with metallic white, sharply pointed diamond-shapes encircling the crest. Once Zelus hatched, the artificial lights spilling over his 'scales', revealing small, pointed feathers along with the plates overlapping his skin (more info can be found in his 'Phenotype' section). That had a big impact on the organization, and more experiments with genes similar to his were attempted to, but failed to, be created. In his early years, the scientists treated him like a prince and an heir to the throne. They spent months on an open-roaming exhibit with large sunning rocks, heated by artificial UV rays.. They provided a small, machine-run stream that was dug into the dirt piled up on top of the tiled floor, that continuously pumped up and emptied water from a nearby spring. Indoor plants grew around the display, almost concealing the all-knowing video cameras. But along with the pitch-perfect living conditions they equipped him with, #6174 showed no sign of trusting or befriending the scientists. He found it dubious that his claws were always being clipped and his wings were bound, keeping him from escaping when he got the chance, and he felt nerve-wracked whenever the scientists bound him to a table and did their experiments with the multiple tools he did not know the purpose of. As he grew older, he began to understand more and more, to the point when he started to play mean tricks with the scientists and rebel against them. Over time, that got him into a lot of trouble, and his choices of where he could go began to limit. It kept going on to the point where his exhibit was the only free-roaming place he could be in, otherwise, he had to be tethered and bound up in loose chains when walking in the halls or training/lab rooms. After a while, Zelus was finally given his name, because of the dedications and sharp looks he constantly displayed. To this day, #6174 is one of Project Divinity's most prized possessions. It took them years to get a dragon like him as mentally strong as he was, until it had to be executed due to violent tendencies. If anything happened to him, it would surely be a catastrophe to them. Note 4'''- Too much mental strength, can't be convinced to leave the other experiment's side, no matter what we threaten it with.'' '''''SKILLS Scale + Feather Movement- #6174 possesses the ability to control where his scales and feathers align. He usually lifts them up when there is a threat, and they tend to lie flat when all is well. He does this, we think, to make him look bigger, which might be his Barn Owl defense mechanism kicking in. Mental Strength- The male SkyWing has the most mental strength out of all out subjects. He seems to be able to convince himself to do things or to refuse orders whenever he likes, no matter the punishment. This does key into his determination. Sense of Taste + Hearing- We have noticed that #6174 has a keen sense of hearing and taste. Since his accuracy in sense of sell was decreased, we think the excess ability went to those two. He can hear things from halfway across the building, and can taste the slightest bit of poison. Note 5'''- Absolutely blasphemous behavior.'' '''''DISABILITIES Sight Failure- #6174 seems to have poor eyesight, hands down. This is another disability that takes away from what he was meant to do. If the lab workers are quiet enough, they’d be able to sneak by without being noticed if Zelus was looking in their general area. However, this is impossible, due to his excelling sense of smell and taste. Trouble with Flight- It is noticed by the lab workers and the scientists that #6174’s wings are a bit too small for his build. His body also isn’t aerodynamically correct, and this is one of the things that went wrong in what we hoped for him and his purpose. Feather Infection- Every once in a while, #6174 develops an infection along the feathers between his scales, which oozes dull yellow pus and dark red blood. It usually makes hum grumpy and he seems to be in pain. Yes, it is treatable however the medicine used to help it takes time to work it’s way into his system. Note 6'''- The paragon of commitment.'' '''''STATISTICS Note 7'''- Very protective of other experiments. Scratches at the door when something is out of place with one of them.'' '''''RELATIONSHIPS #3166 - We aren't sure what to think about #6174's relationship with the NightWing. From what he seems to have overheard, he believes NightWings are not to be trusted, even if the incident happened over 200 years ago. Though it seems part of #3166 is urging himself to feel better about Eviternity, and maybe he'll form a bond with her someday. #2809 - #6174's opinion on the 'male' SeaWing experiment seems to be one of positivity, potential alliance, and respect. Even though it knows that #2089 threatens other dragons sometimes, it doesn't have anything against that and probably feels as if he would like to create a rock-solid bond with the supposed genderless dragon, though most likely does not intend it to get romantic. The only time he saw 'him' in his own eyes is when we were guiding him through the halls to the main laboratory for some tests on his Golden Eagle genes. #2809's eyes seemed to burn straight through #6174, looking him over and seeing if he was a potential enemy or ally, while 'his' tentacles flipped back and forth. ——- UPDATE: Subject #6174 seems to have created an immensely strong bond toward the SeaWing and will not let any of us go near ‘him’ without seeing what they are doing first. We have also observed that #6174 now spends most of his time trying to reach #2809, rather than curled up in it’s habitat and dozing off. Warning; do not harm or experiment on #2809 in #6174’s presence; #6174 will surely put up a fight to defend #2809 even if ‘he’ is not being harmed deliberately. #6549 - #6174 seems to radiate a curious vibe when #6549 is around. Every time they have encountered each other, the feathers on the top of his head lift up, and his pupils dilate. We are not completely sure if this is positive, as #6174 is known to challenge other dragons. (EXTRA NOTE: as of now, #6174 constantly scratches at his room's door when he supposedly smells #6549 nearby. We think #6174 might have memorized it's scent, for once.) #7613 - (It's my little Russian lady! Please, please get me some beets) We have spent hours on trying to figure out how #6174 truly feels about #7613. Some days, he seems to want to avoid the fellow SkyWing, but others, he seems curious. The most negative reaction #6174 has ever had toward #7613 was #6174 baring his teeth, and you could see how his feathers and scales had started to fluff up dangerously. We will have to observe their meetings more often. Vector - Judging by #6174's actions, we think that he is very confused around whether #7677 is worth his time. We think that if the RainWing based experiment didn't have as much charm as it did, #6174 might be more wary of it. The only thing that seems to make him interested in #7677 is how it seems to prefer socialization over being alone and taking on independence. Otherwise, he shows no prominent negative or positive feelings toward #7677. #1907 - #1166 - #1914 - #3611 - #4371 - Timor - Sebecus - #1907 - |-| Referral = Thank you to anyone who’s drawn Zelus! Take to the sky da da da da dadadadadadadadaaaaaa.png|Day|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/:Marble-y_cake Zelus by Fear RESIZED.jpg|Fear|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/:FearKrysantheShimmer Transparent Zelus.png|Galactic|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/:InterGalacticFly 09E4BB69-548F-4064-9B0A-6B033A157078.jpeg|Sparrow Category:Characters Category:Content (Firesides) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+